JK-Bu Project Activities
by Joky-chan
Summary: La historia gira en torno a la vivencias escolares de nuestros protagonistas ¿podran lidiar con el día a día?
1. Capítulo Introducción

**_Capítulo: 00 -Piloto- Introducción_**

Introducción de Personajes:

Joker:

Es el protagonista del show, el junto con Hachi son los únicos sin integrarse a clubes escolares aunque lo han intentado entrar pero no siente interés de ellos, hasta que tiene intenciones de crear club pero President D se interpone y le menciona que un club debe de tener 5 o más miembros.

Hachi:

El fue trasladado a la secundaria por las buenas calificaciones y dejó la primaria, el se hace amigo de Joker porque vio estaba en los recesos comiendo solo y evita a costas que no este solo y se queda a vivir con el en los dormitorios. El tenía propuesto entrar a un club pero prefirió entrar que Joker quiere crear.

Spade:

El esta al club de lectura, justamente también se encarga de la biblioteca aunque a veces el intenta salir de su club para entrar al de Joker. Ellos dos y Queen son amigos de la infancia pero por razones desconocidas no recuerdan que lo eran o al menos Joker no lo sabe aún.

Dark Eye o Ai:

Ella junto con sus hermanas Rei y Kira son las amadas Idols Shuffle Sisters son las más populares de la escuela pero Ai evita a toda costa los paparazzis disfrazado de Dark Eye un misterioso chico a la cual siempre vela por Spade del cual era amigos de la infancia, Spade, Joker, Hachi, Queen, Shadow, Rose y Akai y sus hermanas solo saben que Ai puede ocultarse como chico ya que ella es la más tímida del trío.

(Por razones Ai, Spade y Hachi están envuelto en un "Triangulo amoroso" Hachi esta muy enamorado de ella pero Ai siente sentimientos hacia Spade XD ) ella esta integrada a un club de idols por su manager pero siempre escapa como Dark Eye al club de Joker.

Queen:

Ella es miembro del club de kendo y es la nieta del legendario director de la escuela Silver Heart, por razones ella trata de recordar la amistad que llevaba con Spade y Joker desde su niñez hasta que un día que ayuda a su abuelo a llevar libros cae de los escalones pero es salvada por Joker y a partir de allí oculta sus pequeños delirios de manga shoujos (Es un típico cliché de amor a primera vista XD )

Roco:

Es la mascota de la escuela junto a los hermanos, Hosshi, Tsukki y Nikko. El trata de que Hosshi haga travesuras y que sus hermanos los sigan y luego terminen peleándose por cosas triviales.

Shadow:

Él es miembro del club de "Villanos" pero por pequeñas razones de que sus miembros están por graduarse lo van cerrar. Es él principal amigo de la infancia de Joker por razones dejo de ser su amigo, pero él trata de acercarse a él y disculparse pero al final termina envuelto en los rumores y culpan a Joker de todo. Su hermana Rose termina aconsejándole que mejor se disculpara con Joker y entrara a su club.

Rose:

Ella es la única miembro activa del club de jardinería, le encanta que la escuela brille con gran esplendor con flores, es la hermana gemela y menor de Shadow. En el pasado estuvo pérdida y no la pudieron encontrar, hasta que un médico de un hospital los llamo y le explicaron que tuvo un accidente. Ella intenta que Shadow recuerde ese terrible pasado y que "avanzara hacia delante " Shadow siempre esta alegre de verla nuevo ya que ellos dos son única familia.

Akai Tsubasa:

El chico de intercambio que llegó desde Japón, le gusta bostezar casi siempre cosa a Joker no le gusta que haga eso, el termina haciendo muchas locuras como llegar a la escuela por las noches para ir a la terraza a contemplar las estrellas. Él se único que termina espantando a los demás (a excepciones) que dieron malos rumores de las noches que pasa por la escuela. Con ayuda de Joker recuperaron las mascotas que estuvieron perdidos, él es el único en saber él verdadero nombre de Hosshi "Acrux". Él termina parte del club de Joker. El se apoda Phoenix por el mismo.

Honey Sunshine:

Ella es un poco despistada ha intentado unirse algunos clubes pero siempre termina siendo un desastre. Pero en un día ella y Akai se quedaron viéndose que hicieron que los demás los vieran mal, pero terminan siendo amigos debido a algo que ocurrió con Himi-chan. Ella trata de evitar tales locuras que hace Akai.

(Digamos que es otro supuesto triángulo amoroso también)

Hosshi, Tsukkin y Nikko:

Ellos son las tres mascotas que causan estragos mientras ellos no están y culparon Akai por los desastres.

Arsene Lupin:

Es el Cofundador de la escuela y un "perfecto comediante " pero a veces sus chistes no salen tan gracioso como esperaba.

Silver Heart:

El director de la escuela el se escapa casi siempre de su oficina para contemplar el mundo, y además de se parte del dúo de comediantes que Lupin creo.

President D:

El es presidente del consejo estudiantil aunque lo han apodado como el Devil Fang porque les tiene miedo. El trata de acercarse hablar a Spade pero cada vez que lo intenta siempre esta cerca de Joker, sus celos han causado que sus compañeros evitar a toda costa que Joker cree el club.

Extra:

Himiko:

Eslachica del pasado de Akai que terminó trasladándose a otra escuela por razones misteriosas. En pocos momentos se ven pero jamás dirigieron la palabra.

Los demás personajes serán profes y compañeros de clase cada uno tendrá sus momentos.

Espero les guste es lo quería crear con mis faltas de creatividad y espero mejorar con la práctica.


	2. Capítulo 00 Piloto

**_Capítulo 00 -Piloto- Historia._**

Una bella mañana tranquila y normal. Un pueblo tranquilo donde se respira la calma. El sonido de una alarma se escucha en una casa pequeña, acercándose. En una pequeña habitación decorado de rosa, entre las mantas se mueven se escucha un pequeño quejido.

???: ¡mmm~! *estira su brazo para apagar la alarma*

Teniendo apagado la alarma, la voz de una chica dijo: "Dame cinco minutos. " se queda dormida. Otra voz sonó y es de un hombre: "¡Queen, levantate que se te hará tarde!" Queen no reaccionó, segundos después la misma voz le dijo: "Ya te iré a despertar. " la puerta se abrió y joven hombre entra y le abre las cortinas dejando entrar el sol y luego le quita las mantas en la que esta envuelta Queen.

???: ¡A despertarse se ha dicho!

Queen, estando dormida le quitan la manda empieza sentirse incomoda por la luz del sol.

Queen: ¡Abuelito, apaga la luz!

???: *enfado* ¡No, señorita! ¡Levantase ahora!

Queen: ¡Bie~n! *se levanta con su cabello desarreglado*

Narración:

Queen: Soy. Diamond Queen, estoy por entrar a la secundaria. El es mi abuelito su nombre es Silver Heart, el es director de mi escuela.

*A otro lugar se puede ver a un perrito a punto de despertar*

Queen: El es Roco es mi perrito.

Roco: Buenos días. *se limpia los ojos con sus orejas*

Queen: Por cierto sabe hablar. ¡Jejeje! *risas*

Fin narración.

Queen, salió de su cama y comenzó arreglase. Luego, tomó su desayuno y llevo un pan tostado para comerlo en el camino.

Silver: No comas mucho, ¿Vale?

Queen: ¡Si!

Queen salió caminar para dirigirse a la escuela mientras comía su pan tostado, al llegar un montón de chicos y chicas se dirigían a la misma escuela.

Al entrar al salón de basketball y a lado un escenario donde al frente hay sillas que los chicos y chicas están sentados.

Entre los chicos se escuchaban tantas pláticas al unísono que no se podían escuchar bien, Queen busco donde tomar asiento.

Queen: Creo que me sentaré aquí.

De repente a lado de ella estaba sentado un chico de cabello azul y flequillo rubio levantado que parece una corona.

Queen: ¿Are? ¿Tu eres?

???: ¿Queen? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Queen: Si, y buenos días, Spade.

Spade: Igualmente.

Mientras, el silencio comenzó verse entre todos un chico de cabello blanco a la lejanía y de espaldas. El telón comenzó abrirse, Silver Heart comenzó a dirigirse a todos con un discurso, mientras en afuera del lugar un misterioso niño entra mientras estaba en el discurso, vio toda la escuela y le pareció hermoso; Al terminar, entró y tomo asiento. Un chico de cabello rojizo y de ojos azules darles las reglas de la escuela y un saludo. Más tarde todos entraron a sus respectivos salones.

Queen y Spade notaron algo en ese chico del cual se había sentado a lado de la ventana.

Los ojos azules del chico que veía el cielo muy deprimido, Queen y Spade no les quisieron hablar con el.

Las campana sonó e iniciaron las clases.

Queen: ¿Ese chico es...? *Se quedó viendo al chico que veía la ventana*

Continuara...

Nota: espero les guste es solo el piloto.


	3. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1: ¿Olvidando el Pasado?_**

Desde que Joker se quedará viendo la ventana mientras estaba por entrar el profesor.

Profesor: Bien. Tenemos a uno alumno en nuestra clase el se transfirió desde la primaria Japón a nuestra secundaria de Inglaterra. Puedes pasar.

Mientras se corricorrían rumores en todo el salón de que un niño estudiaría la secundaria, la puerta se abrió y un pequeño niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorado entró y se presenta.

???: ¡H-Hola! *ve a su alrededor* (Si que son muchos) *se habló en su mente* Soy Hachi, y es un gusto conocerlos. *Ve al deprimido Joker*

Profesor: ¿Quien le dice donde puede sentarse?

Todo el salón se revolvió ya que no creían que un niño pudiera saltarse la primaria. y luego el profesor les pidió silencio hasta que pasaron las horas y el timbre del receso sonó.

Estando el salón casi vacío quedándose dos personas Hachi y Joker que aún seguía viendo la ventana; Hachi intentó acercarse hablar con él.

Hachi: ¿Te sucede algo?

Joker seguía sin darle alguna respuesta.

Hachi: Ya veo. Estas muy distraído. ¡Oye tu! ¡Sal de las nubes!

Joker sale de su trance y se enfada con él

Joker: Primero que nada tengo nombre y no es "Oye" es Joker.

Hachi: Vaya, vaya. Al fin despiertas. ¿Algo te incómoda?

Joker: No es nada.

Hachi: Dímelo, yo te puedo ayudar.

Joker: No te incumbe. Si me disculpas saldré a tomar aire.

Hachi: ¡Joker-san!

toda la hora del receso siguió a Joker, pero parecía molestarle su presencia, hasta el punto de responderle.

Joker: ¡BASTA! ¡NO ME SIGAS! ¡Solo me incomodas!

Hachi no estaba seguro de su respuesta y Joker se fuera corriendo.

Hachi: ¿Joker...san?

Mientras huía, las lágrimas de Joker comenzaron a salir sin control, limpiando sus ojos se detuvo a ver de que frente suyo se encontraba Hachi y se sorprende saber como es Hachi llegó al otro lado.

Joker: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Como llegaste?

Hachi: ¡Jejeje! Soy algo rápido.

Joker: (_;)

Hachi: Bien, Etto... ¡No huyas! *señala a Joker* Enfrenta tu presente y olvida el pasado que te molesta.

Joker: ???

Hachi: Te vi viendo la ventana. ¿Estabas deprimido por algo?

Joker: ¡¿Eh!? （/･_･/) ¡No! No es nada, solo me había quedado viendo el cielo.

Hachi: (_;) *se da un papatuz y luego reacciona* ¡SOLO ESO!

Joker: Las nubes se veían deliciosas.

Hachi: Espera, supongo que no sabes cocinar ¿no?

Joker: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Sí sé!

Hachi: ¿Qué comidas cocinas?

Joker: Mmm... Ramen.

Hachi: ¿Eh? ¿Instantaneo?

Joker: *susurro* Sí.

Hachi: Creo que acabas de admitir -_-"

Joker: ¡Yo no acepte!

Mientras los dos discutían Spade y Queen se quedaron viendo a Joker escondidos detrás de una pared.

Queen: ¡Si es él!

Spade: Si es verdad.

Queen: Ese niño no es el transferido de Japón.

Y parte de la discusión de Joker y Hachi.

Hachi: ¡Iré a tu casa hacerte una buena comida!

Joker: ¡Qué no! ¡Ni se quien te crees para sermonearme!

Queen escondida lo escucho y parecía no preocuparle lo que dijo Joker.

Queen/Spade: En definitiva si es Joker.

Hachi: ¡Ya veremos!

Pasado las horas y que las clases terminaran, Joker tomó sus cosas y salió de la escuela he irse a su casa,

En otra parte del camino en una vieja construcción, Joker entro al lugar y se asombra de ver que Hachi estaba justo en la entrada de su casa admirando.

Hachi: ¡Wow! ¡¿Esta es tu casa-su?!

Joker: ¿Como sabes donde vivo?

Hachi: Suponía que te encanta volar sobre los cielos, mientras veía el cielo.

Joker: ...

Hachi: Bien, como habíamos quedado te haré algo rico.

Joker: ¡No te dejaré entrar!

Pelearon tanto que entraron y lo único que encontraron es que todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

Hachi: (_) !!!!???

Joker: ¿Por eso no quería invitarte?

Hachi: ¡Qué no se diga más! ಠ_ಠ

Rápidamente limpio toda la sala hasta dejarlo reluciente y de pasó preparle comida para luego dejarla servida en la mesa.

Joker: ¡Wow! ¡Fue rápido!

Se acercó a la mesa y vio la comida servida.

Joker: ¿Eso no es arroz con curry? *Se sentó a la mesa y luego dio probada a la comida que preparó Hachi*

Hachi: ¿Que tal quedó?

Joker quedó tan enamorado que siguió comiendo hasta el último bocado.

Joker: ¡Esta delicioso! (｡ ‿ ｡)

Hachi: Bien, supongo que me quedaré aquí.

Joker: ¡Dame más!

Al mismo tiempo se dijeron esto y Joker se espanta por lo que Hachi dijo.

Joker: ¿¡Ah!? (_) ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Hachi: Me quedaré contigo.

Joker: Cocinas bien, pero quedarte en mi casa. ¡Ni lo pienses!

Hachi: ¿Entonces quieres estar solo?

Joker: Etto...

Dejo a Joker un poco deprimido con la pregunta y lo termina por abrazar a Hachi.

Joker: ¡No te vayas! *sobs, sobs*

Hachi: Me lo temía, serás mi amigo.

Joker: ¿Eh? -_-" ¡Qué cursi!

Hachi: ¡¿Oye!?

Joker: Ya te dije que mi nombre es ¡J-O-K-E-R!

Hachi: ¡Vale, no te enojes!

Joker: Ejem, ¿Como te llamabas?

Hachi: (_) ¡Es Hachi! ¡Me presente en la mañana en la escuela!

Joker: ¡Perdona!

Hachi: 7.7

Joker: ¿Quieres ver llegar esa brillante noche?

Hachi: ¿Brillante noche? (_) ¡Claro! （ｙ）

(En este capítulo me salió cursi XD )

Dejaron pasar las horas hasta poder ver la llegada de la noche y contemplar la luna y las estrellas iluminando la ciudad.

Fin.


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2:_** ** _Los únicos sin club._**

Una semana después de lo acontecido, comenzaron las clases durante la mañana con los chicos y chicas repartiendo folletos y el día de clubes han dado comienzo cada miembro del consejo estudiantil se les encargó cuidar de respectivos clubes pero a las sombras del salón todos tenían dudas.

???: ¿Pero que hacemos con el presupuesto para los clubes?

???: No empieces otra vez.

???: ¿Puedo encargarme del club de repostería?

???: Necesitamos más máscaras.

???: ¡No seas idiota!

???: Nightmare. No necesitamos controlar a la gente por medio de tus máscaras.

Nightmare: Solo decía.

???: Preferiría hacerlo solo, tendré que noquearlos.

???: Sin agujas por favor.

???: ¿Pero Pres. D?

Pres. D: ¡Ya basta! Spider A, ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Spider A: Bien, he estado confirmando si los clubes estén perfectamente abiertos, pero...

Pres. D: ¿Cuál es el pero?

Spider A: Hay dos chicos que aún no han entrado a ni un solo club.

Pres D: ¿Cómo que solo 2 chicos no están en clubes?

Spider A: Pues, verá que hay algunos porcentajes bajos a lo de la año pasado en clubes y lo están cerrando poco a poco. *Le da una lista anotada*

???: ¿Cuál será nuestro nuevo plan Pres D?

Pres. D: Tu Candy, te quedas a cargo del club de repostería.

Candy: ¡Wii! ¡Ya podré disfrutar de los dulces! *emoción*

Pres D: Mientras tu Red Scorpion, no trates de noquear a la gente con tus agujas ¿Te quedó claro?

Red: ¿Qué?

Pres. D: Tu y Spider A vigilen a esos dos.

Spider: ¡Si, a la orden Pres.D!

Red: ¡To no iré con este idiota!

Spider: *Enojo* ¿A quien le dices idiota?

Spider A y Red Scorpion se miraron enfurecidos a los ojos que hasta rayos se le aparecen, Pres. D se levantó y separó a los antes de que se pelearan.

Pres. D: ¡Detenganse! Parece niños ¡Comportense!

Spider: ¡Sí!

Red: Ya que. *despreocupado y de brazos cruzados*

A la siguientes horas, Joker y Hachi caminaron por los pasillos y notaron casi todo el mundo ocupado.

Hachi: Joker-san, ¿Quieres probar con algún club?

Joker: ¿Clubes? No lo había pensado.

Hachi: Deberíamos entrar a uno.

Joker: ¿Mmm? Es tan difícil escoger. *pensativo* ¿Cual club entras?

Hachi: Pensaba en algún de cocina. Aprender nueva cocinar sería interesante.

Joker: ¡Wow! ¡Es estupendo y delicioso!

Hachi: Supongo que pensabas que solo iríamos a comer ¿Verdad? 7.7

Joker: ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! También quisiera aprender a cocinar.

Hachi: ¿Por que no vamos a intentar?

Joker: ¡Si!

Mientras tanto, Spider y Red vieron a Joker y Hachi que decidieron a que club entrar.

Red: ¡Ya al fin escogieron club! Entonces ya me voy. *Spider tomo del brazo de Red*

Spider: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Siento mala espina de ese chico!

Red: ¿Quién? ¿Al enano?

Spider: El no. A él. *señala a Joker*

Joker y Hachi que se marcharon a buscar el club de cocina, Red y Spider siguieron a los dos sigilosamente, desde que entraron. Horas después de ver que todo estaba bien, pero de repente un pequeño caos se armó.

*imágenes estáticas*

imagen 1: Joker intentó cortar verduras pero se cortó el dedo índice de su mano y esta espantado y Hachi corrió a su auxilio a toda velocidad hasta clonarse, el primer Hachi le trae una caja de primeros auxilios y sacó una curita y se lo puso en el dedo índice y luego se calma.

Hachi: ¡Calmate! Es solo un pequeño corte.

Joker: Lo lamento. ¡Es que jamás toque un cuchillo! *Llanto*

Hachi: Me lo hubieras dicho antes para ayudarte.

Mientras el otro Hachi se quedó cortando las verduras.

Imagen 2: Los chicos se espantaron por el gran humo que apareció desde el horno que se cubrieron y otros salieron de ahí que hasta la alarma de incendio sonó, Joker no sabía como apagar el horno y Hachi tan rápidamente trajo un extintor de incendios y apago el horno y el fuego de que desprendió la comida.

Imagen 3: Vieron tristes la comida que había quedado quemada.

Joker: ¡Esto ya no se ve rico!

Hachi: ¡Es obvio que la quemaste!

*Fin de las imágenes estáticas*

Red y Spider, Vieron con temor que Joker que no sabía nada de cocina.

Red: Tienes toda la razón, este tipo jamás a cocina en su vida.

Spider: Te lo dije.

Hachi y Joker fueron regañados del club y los expulsaron.

Hachi: *deprimido* Quería quedarme en este club.

Joker: Perdona. Nunca se me dio la cocina.

Hachi: ¿Eh? Arruinaste mi gran deseo de ser chef.

Joker: ¿No sabía que tenias ese sueño?

Hachi: ¿Eh? ¿No has pensado que harás en el futuro?

Joker: ¡Eh! Aún no. *se pone los brazos en la cabeza y pone cara de despreocupación*

Hachi: ¿Aun no lo tienes pensado! *suspiro* Sigamos buscando otro club.

Joker: ¡Sí!

Marcharon en búsqueda de otros, Red y Spider que se seguían a Joker y Hachi en la búsqueda de clubes que en todas no estaban satisfecho hasta quedarse sin entrar a ni un solo club.

Hachi: ¡Cero! ¡No entramos a ni un solo club!

Joker: ¿Qué esperabas? El club de actuación te espantaste al intentar actuar enfrente del escenario vacío.

Hachi: No se me da bien al ver tanto público que hasta me lo imagine. *nervios* Pero no se te olvida que en el club de costura hiciste un traje y luego todas las chicas te rodearon hasta transvestirte.

Joker: ¡Oye no me recuerdes eso!

Hachi: *risas* Parecías una princesa.

Joker: ¡No! *nervios*

Hachi: *suspiro* Nos hemos quedado sin ideas. ¿Qué hacemos?

Joker: No hay más clubes.

Mientras los dos caminaron, lentamente pasaron a lado de un chico que les susurró:

???: ¿Qué tal si crean su propio club?

Luego de escuchar el susurro, vieron pasar a un chico pelirrojo.

Joker: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Hachi: ¡Si!

*Con sus propias bocas se preguntaron*

Joker: ¿Crear nuestro

Hachi: Propio club?

Después de haber visto pasar al misterioso chico pelirrojo, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron con una sonrisa.

Continuará...

Nota: Espero les guste.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Un vacio mañana**

 **Una tranquila mañana después de recibir clases en un pequeño salon había chicos que estaban discutiendo por el futuro del club**.

 **???: ¿Cómo le haremos** **???: No nos queda de otra cerrar el club.**

 **Mientras en el pasillo un chico de cabello azul aqua estaba por entrar el salon y escucho gritos del club.**

 **???: ¡Basta! ¡No voy a permitir que lo cierres!**

 **???: Ya no hay más miembros que quieran entrar ahora.** **Uno de los chicos estaba a punto de salir y cuando abrio la puerta el chico de cabello azul se había quedado en shock.**

 **???: Eres tu.** **Bajo su cabeza y corrio hasta que dejara escapar sus lagrimas.**

 **Joker y Hachi que estaban por dirigirse al jardin de la escuela para tomar sus almuerzos y de repente pasan sobre el chico que salio corriendo.**

 **Joker: ¿A caso no es...?**

 **Hachi: ¿Hmm?**

 **Luego, en un otra parte de la escuela se puede apreciar un pequeño jardin lleno de flores de tipo. Una chica de cabello rosa con dos coletas enrolladas como bolita vio a un chico a verla.**

 **???: De nuevo cerraran otro club ¿No es verdad?** **???: Sí. ¿Qué hago** **???: Te había dicho que nunca te metieras en clubes muy pequeños.** **???: ¿Pero—**

 **???: No estes triste, hermano.**

 **???: Se que soy la única miembro del club de jardineria.**

 **???: ¿No recuerdas lo que paso antes** **??: No mucho. Pero sabes recuerdo que no llevamos bien con alguien pero no recuerdo bien su nombre, su cabello era blanco.**

 **???: ¡Ese maldito!**

 **???: No digas eso.**

 **???: Pero casi te pierdo.**

 **???: Puedes apreciar esta rosa.**

 **???: Esta rosa es la flor con el que me nombraron.**

 **???: Rose...**

Rose **: Tu representas al mar con su color.**

 **???: Y tambien tenemos a un bufon que representa a nuestro viejo amigo.**

 **En el jardin de la escuela, Joker estornuda porque presintio algo.**

 **Joker: Parece que me llamaron**

 **Hachi: Que raro... Nadie te llamo.**

 **Desde una parte escondido se cuentra el misterioso chico pelirrojo.**

 **???: Esto se pone aburrido *bostezo* me voy.**

 **Hachi: ¿Crearas el club?**

 **Joker: Sí lo hare.**

 **Extendiedo su mano al cielo y luego lo cierra expresando su objetivo de poder crear el club, al toque de la campana se marcha a clases.**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: la Creación del club**

Pasando las semanas, Joker y Hachi pensaron ideas para promocionar su club, Hachi le dijo que intentara con panfletos hechos a mano y los intentaron hacer lo posible en ver cual diseño quedo genial:

Hachi: Sabes... *intenta contenerse* pero esta feo *risas*

Joker: ¡Oye! ¡Ni el tio tuyo esta genial!

Hachi: ¿Eh?Joker: ¿Qué esa cara fea?

Hachi: Eso un Daruma.

Joker: ¿Dibujaste eso?

El misterioso chico escucha eso y se detiene a ver, lo que a Joker le parecio demasiado extraño es que le dio escalofrios.

Hachi: ¿Qué sucede?

Joker: ¡Deja de seguirnos! *señala al misterioso chico*

Hachi: ¡Lo veo!???: ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Me has encontrado.

Joker: ...

???: Sabes, lo que significa ¿para que les pedí que crearan un club? 1. Solo es por necesidad. 2. Ningún club interesante. 3. Porque quería dormir. *bostezo*

Joker: ¿A que viene eso?

Hachi: Supongo que tu cara de sueño implica la tercera respuesta.

???: ¡Bingo!

Joker: -_- Eso no es nada productivo.

???: *se disculpa* Es que es tan aburrido.

Hachi: ¿Quién eres tu?

???: ¿Eh? ¿No saben quien soy?

Joker: Creo no conocerte.

???: ¡Como puede ser posible! *modo dramático* ¡Estoy delante de ti en los asientos!

Joker: ¿Eh? 0.0 *parpadea en unos segundos* ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tu!

???: ¡Vaya! Eres lento para recordar.

Mientras tanto lo fue abrazar con tanto cariño, pero, Joker sintió incomodidad de lo que hace ese chico.

Joker: ¡Basta! ¡Qué te quites!

Hachi: -u- Esto es demasiado raro de ver.

Joker: *ejem* El es Akai Tsubasa.

Rato después Akai se quedó dormido en el regazo de Joker.

Joker: Y... -u- Se volvió a dormirse.

Hachi: ¿Por qué nos pidió eso?

Joker: Supongo que sería por los constantes regaños de quedarse dormido en clase.

Hachi: ¡Oh! Por cierto, Joker-san -u- creo que empezó a babear. Señala Akai.

Joker: *mira Akai* ¡Oye! ¡Ya quitate que me dejas baba en mis pantalones!

Hachi: *suelta risas* ¡Ustedes dos son muy divertidos!

Joker: Digamos que si.

Hachi: ¿Qué tal si empezamos a repartir panfletos?

En los que los oídos de Akai zumbaron, despierta...

Akai: ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo tiene hechos?

Hachi: Pues, creo que si.

Akai: ¡Dejame verlos!

Joker: Claro. 0.0

Los dos quedaron asombrados en la reacción de Akai mientras se detenía a ver fijamente los panfletos.

Hachi: ¿Akai...

Akai: *les muestra los panfletos* ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Club de cultura?

Hachi y Joker: ... 0.0

Akai: La esencia de un club interesante es la base.

Hachi: ¿La...

Joker: base? ¿De que hablas?

Akai: Supongo que no lo saben. *saca de la nada sus panfletos* Hice estos en caso de no saber hacerlos.

Hachi y Joker: ¡Vaya son brillantes!

tomaron uno y vieron lo hermoso que es.

Joker: ¡Es hermoso! ¡Hasta dibuja mejor que yo!

Hachi: ¡Incluso ya le puso nombre al club!

Joker: ¿¡Hey!?

Akai: ...

Joker: ¿Qué demonios es este nombre?

Akai: ¿Are? 0.0

Hachi: Se oye muy sospechoso.

Akai: 0.0" ¿Por qué no vamos a repartirlas?

Hachi: Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Joker: Creo que si, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Los 3 se reunieron y comenzaron a repartir los panfletos por toda la escuela, pero la forma en como lo hacían espantaba a los demás estudiantes y entre ellos se dijeron que este ritmo no se iba a reunir nadie hasta que un chico tomo uno

Hachi: Creo que ya tenemos uno.

Joker: ¿Acaso eres...

Shadow: ¿Acaso estas pensando en crear un club?

Joker: ¿Eh? La verdad no es mía, fue de él *señala Akai*

Akai: No se si lo estas diciendo o me estas culpando. -u-

Hachi: ¿Te quieres unir?

Shadow: No.

Hachi: *se entristece* Ok.

Shadow: Pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Hachi: En serio.

Mientras, Shadow se iba, Ace y Red (acortado su nombre) escondidos en los arbustos sospecharon de que había un tercero que no tenía club.

Ace: ¿¡Como no pude darme cuenta de él también!?

Red: ¿Es en serio? ¿Otro más?

Ace: ¡Tenemos que avisarle a D de esto?

Red: *se levanta* Estoy de acuerdo. Con tal de no verte la cara otra Vez.

Ace: ¡Si seras... *empuña su mano*

En el salón del consejo fueron avisarles a D de lo que sucede.

D: ¡¿Cómo que hay otro?!

Ace: No lo sabíamos.

Red: Dirás tu.

D: Traigan en seguida a ellos 3 de inmediato.

Ace: ¡Sí, President D!

Red: No de nuevo. -_-*

Ahora los chicos están en problemas ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿Lo lograrán?

Continuara...


End file.
